Walking On A Summer Dream
by Saint Katrina
Summary: "If you loved that sandwich so much why didn't you savor that instead of saving me from my 'damsel-in-distress' persona? Besides, what sandwich did you even make?" A story about sandwiches, non-alcoholic piña coladas, surfing and love. Life is perfect. I hope you know I'm being sarcastic.


**_OH EM GEE! I AM BACK FF.n! Wow, I feel like I accomplished a huge important task! Soo... I want all of you guys to meet my new and improved, beta, Linds! I'm sorry if it took me so long to post this story. My schedule (which mostly contains school, eating, sleeping, and reading fanfics) is pretty hectic because of school. So forgive me If I haven't been up and about at my stories. So Linds doesn't have an account here. She is an amazing person who agreed to beta my stories! *cue the major fist pumping!* woohoo!_**

 ** _By the way a HUGE shout-out to the people who have read my first (now deleted) version of this story. This re-post is dedicated to you very few people have followed and favorited me. 10,000,000,000 brownie points to you guys!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight (a very disappointing feat). But someone by the anme of Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky girl._**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE : WALKING ON A DREAM**

 _I wonder if I should bring the book Alice and Rose recommended..._

"BELLA! HURRY THE HELL UP! Are you writing a novel in there or something?" my insolent brother, Emmett, yelled in to the intercom while I was picking a book in my silent reverie. Suddenly, all of my books came tumbling down on me.

I went towards the intercom to complain about his sudden out burst. "Shut Up Emmett! I'll be down in a few." Geez, can't a girl have time to prepare?

I picked up all the books that fell on the floor. I chose specifically "Pride & Prejudice" by Austen and "How Zoe Made Her Dreams Come True" by Sara Strohmeyer to be pack into my messenger bag. After setting my books on my bed I went to my closet to get the clothes that Alice had set for me.I wore a midnight blue, lattice-back blouse, a (very) pale pink curved-hem shorts designed by Philip Lim and teal ankle-strapped white platform high-heels and some shades. I was an idiot for agreeing with Alice on what to wear... yet she did voice a threat to me if I didn't wear the clothes she picked out.

After that, I dragged my luggage outside of my room which had at least 3 months of clothes in it. The reason for this was because we were going to stay at the Celestial Resort of the Cullen Family. It was always tradition which we'd call the "CSH Tradition" or the "Cullen-Swan-hale Tradition". In reality, I was just excited to go surfing again (like last year).

Ever since I was just a kid I would always surf with my very 1st BEST FRIEND,Edward Cullen. He showed m the basics on how to surf yet everyone tells me that I'm better than that sucker (as I intend to be :)).They also tell me that I'm awesome at water sports than me walking in a straight line...even if I'm on a flat surface. Let's face it I'm hopeless in life.

I got my stuff, luggage and took a deep breath before I stepped out my room. Once I got out I locked my room and was tempted to spray paint "BEWARE BUTTHOLES! ISABELLA MARIE SWANS PRIVATE ZONE" (tempting wasn't it?). But I couldn't because my mom, Renee Swan, Part-Founder of Swan Inc., wouldn't let me.

I'm gonna miss this place. All the love and rainbows and unicorns and fluffy, fucking bunnies. I'm sure you could all tell I was lying about the unicorns and rainbows.

On the 3rd to the last step, my left foot caught on my right foot then I began to tip forward, towards the ground with all my stuff staying on that 3rd last step. Perfect way to start the day with a huge bruise on my forehead.

 _Here comes the purple bruise, here comes the purple bruise, Here comes th-_

"Jesus Bella. You haven't even reached the resort yet and your top priority right now is to get a huge bruise on your forehead!"

"You think?"

"Wouldn't you at least say 'Thank You' or 'Thanks' whatsoever because I caught you? I had to abandon my sandwich because of your damsel-in-distress persona!" He seemed sad about the fact that he abandoned his mid-day sandwich but his facial expression changed from sad to concerned and smirk-ish when he mentioned my so-called "damsel-in-distress persona".

"Nope, Lip are sealed." I said with my eyes closed and in a hunched crossed-armed form. I must've looked like an idiot (Yup, call me Bi-polar).

"What a stubborn.. Ugh!. I had to sacrifice my sandwich for you!" Edward Cullen,a 17-year old boy was pouting like a 5-year old toddler who wasn't given the toy that he wanted on Christmas morning and instead was given sacks of boring dull rocks

"If you loved that sandwich so much why didn't you savor that instead of saving me from my 'damsel-in-distress' persona? Besides, what sandwich did you even make?"

"Right like a B.L.T. SANDWHICHwhich you know is my favorite isn't worth it." Oops. I know I should burn in an Edward-induced hell but him talking about a Sandwich I could easily make was cute.

I kissed his cheek and pated him on the head as a simple apology to him for what I did. I felt bold, but that feeling of boldness faded. So once Edward and I were all settled we both went out to his sister, Alice.

Alice and Edwards parents were already at the resort waiting for us, so we weren't worried about waiting for anyone.

"We're PIXIES, We're PIXIES. Check out our mad wicked MIXIES! We've got square heads, And big pointy caps. Clean out your ears and hear my RAP, YO! AC..." I was singing to the "Pixie Mix" from "Fairly Odd Parents" 'cause... I dunno I was just bored. And, it became a goal for me that whenever I see Alice I'd sing it or preferably I'd rap it (So much for being a soon-to-be-17 year-old)?

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Now stop your yappin' _Bumble Bee."_ Alice says sarcastically cracking herself up and A few quiet chuckles around the people.

"Ha! That's not even half as funny as my joke."

After we got out of the house, " _moi"_ made everyonelaugh up. Again. (A joke about ... wait I can't remember...) Even the turn off-ish, self-centered, jerky, sandwich-loving asshole behind, carrying all my stuff to the car with all of our luggage chuckled a bit.

Before, he could shut the trunk I got my messenger bag with my books into the main backseat.

"Thank You,"I said with a bow and beauty queen wave, "my beautiful and loyal citizens." I bowed and slowly backed away still holding my bowing position. I gave out kisses like a queen and did queenly waves making everyone snicker.

When I got in Rose's red convertible, I thought the things I have done a few moments ago and thought _'Oh my God! I hate myself when I get to hyped up for something!'_

Once everyone was settled down I got "How Zoe Made her Dreams Come True" from my messenger bag and began to read it since Alice & Rose forced me to read that book for the whole week. Don't blame me but I actually liked it.

*Time jump*

"Oh my bejesus! I absolutely love this song! Turn it up Em!" Rosalie told Emmett in a Fan Girly manner.

She saved "Walking On A Dream" by Empire of The Sun on her Flash Drive and Rose absolutely loved it. Emmet had the decency of a very devoted boyfriend and put it on higher volume (as Rose requested) and on repeat.

I started singing with Rose (because let's face it. this song is incredible). Alice joined in when her yellow Porsche (driven by Jasper, of course) was beside Rose's red convertible.

 _"Walking on a dream_

How can I explain

Talking to myself

Will I see again

 _We are always running for the thrill of it thrill of it_

Always pushing up the hill searching for the thrill of it

On and on and on we are calling out and out again

Never looking down I'm just in awe of what's in front of me

 _Is it real now_

When two people become one

I can feel it

When two people become one

 _Thought I'd never see_

 _The love you found in me..."_

As I sang the last verse, my eyes looked at Edward's content face, leaning on the backrest his hand clutching mine like a lifeline, my voice was fading a little. And in that exact moment, I knew, now without a doubt that we were destined to be together. That he was my only one. I just hoped that would happen soon and that nothing would change it.

* * *

 ** _So? How was it? Was It alright? Please tell me! Leave a review telling me of what you think. Also I need all of your opinions even the people who has no account (You could still leave a review : ) )_**

 ** _So should Alice have a room facing the garden? or sidewalk?_**

 ** _Or should Rose get the room facing the sidewalk? Or garden?_**

 ** _*your vote should consist both Rose and Alice  
_**

 ** _please vote through your review so you could get the next chapter faster!_**

 ** _-Kat :)_**


End file.
